The present disclosure relates to a transmit-and-receive module. As a technology for improving the communication speed in a mobile communication terminal, such as a cellular phone, carrier aggregation is known in which signals are simultaneously transmitted and received by using aggregated multiple component carriers having different frequency bands as a single communication line. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-204629 discloses, as shown in FIG. 8 therein, a receiving circuit for simultaneously receiving a signal of a first frequency band and a signal of a second frequency band by utilizing carrier aggregation. This receiving circuit includes a first filter which uses the first frequency band as a pass band and a second filter which uses the second frequency band as a pass band. A first path is disposed between the output node of the first filter and the input node of a low-noise amplifier. The first path substantially provides matching impedance to a signal of the first frequency band and substantially provides open-circuit impedance to a signal of the second frequency band. A second path is disposed between the output node of the second filter and the input node of the low-noise amplifier. The second path substantially provides matching impedance to a signal of the second frequency band and substantially provides open-circuit impedance to a signal of the first frequency band. With this circuit configuration, a signal of the first frequency band is input into the low-noise amplifier via the first path, while a signal of the second frequency band is input into the low-noise amplifier via the second path. This makes it possible to simultaneously receive a signal of the first frequency band and a signal of the second frequency band.